The Properties of Chocolate
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 019. Rima and Nagi have been enemies for years, and throughout those years Yaya and I have tried various plots to get them together. So this Valentine's Day, we'll finally get those two love birds together! —Amu POV.


**Happy Valentine's Day~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Amu-chii! Amu-chii!"<p>

It's Friday and school just ended. I was happily taking a walk outside the classrooms until I heard yelling coming from behind me. I and the surrounding students of Seiyo High School turned around to see Yaya running toward me at full speed, her hands stretched out to give me her Yaya Super Glomp™.

Well, looks like _somebody_ mistakenly gave Yaya sugar.

Again.

"AMU-CHII!" Yaya runs up to me, hugging me harder than a medium-sized 15-year-old is capable of. The surrounding onlookers gape at her for a second before going on with their business.

"Hey Yaya," I greet. I sit down on the nearest bench while Yaya stands in front of me, jumping up and down in delight.

"Amu-chii! Can you believe Valentine's Day is coming up? Yaya's super excited!"

"Why are you so excited about _Valentine's Day_?" I scoff, rolling my eyes in my Cool and Spicy mode. "I mean, come on, Yaya, Valentine's day is so superficial. It's obviously a money-making ploy to get desperate lovesick girls to buy chocolates for that guy who'll never notice them."

Yaya narrows her eyes at me and sings, "Oh, right, Amu-chii's still upset about a certain _somebody~~_"

"YAYA!" I resist the urge of flailing my hands up and down in frustration. Yaya just giggles at me and swings back and forth.

"Anyway, Yaya's not too concerned about that right now. Yaya has one purpose and _one purpose only_ for this year's Valentine's day, and that is-"

"Oh, I know!" I say, snapping my finger and giving a point. "Giving Kairi homemade dark chocolates, because last year you gave him milk chocolate and he absolutely _hated_ it?"

Yaya falls silent, her mouth in a straight line.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Did I accidentally hurt Yaya's feelings? I mean, it's true, apparently Kairi dislikes milk chocolate and Yaya was so upset after that and I just- OH NO WHAT DO I DO YAYA'S NEVER UPSET AHHHHHH-

"AMU-CHII! THAT'S BRILLIANT! WHY DIDN'T YAYA THINK OF THAT?"

I snap back into reality and realize that I'm holding my head in a panicked way. I quickly put my hands down and look around me, wondering if anyone saw me freaking out. Then I realize that Yaya just said something. "Wait, what?"

"Yaya's one purpose - plus giving Kairi dark chocolate - is to finally get Rima-tan and Nagi-kun together!"

"Ohhh," I gape. That's right! Rima and Nagi have been enemies for years, and throughout those years Yaya and I have tried various plots to get them together. So this Valentine's Day, we'll finally get those two love birds together!

Because, _duhh_, can't you tell that they're totally in love with each other? It's so obvious! Even though they argue and make fun of each other a lot, you can tell that they secretly care for each other.

Like this one time in Math class, I caught Rima staring at Nagi intently, and she looked like she was super-extremely-I-don't-believe-this-is-this-a-miracle in love!

Either that, or she was trying to look at his paper and copy off his answers. But I'm sticking with the first one, okay?

"Wait, Yaya, how exactly are we going to accomplish that? It's been five years and every single plan we made has failed."

"Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaims, putting her finger to her lips. "Don't say the 'f' word! It'll work, trust Yaya!"

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

It's the Sunday before Valentine's Day now, and Yaya invited me and Rima over to her house to make chocolates. What she didn't tell Rima, however, was the _fact that we were making chocolates- for Valentine's Day._

So Rima blatantly refused when Yaya announced that we were going to start.

This plan is _sooooo_ failing.

"Mou~ Rima-tan! What do you mean 'no'?"

Rima glares, her arms crossing. Rima's hair is still as long as ever, but she's grown taller in the last few years. Slightly taller than Yaya, Rima stares into Yaya's eyes with her nightmarish glare.

"Valentine's Day is stupid. It's obviously a money-making ploy to get desperate lovesick girls to buy chocolates for that guy who'll never notice them."

I make a loud 'ehem' and give Yaya a 'I-told-you-so' face. But for the plan's sake, I side with Yaya.

"C'mon Rima, you can still make chocolates! And you don't have to give it to all guys, you know. Just your closest guy friends!"

Like...Nagihiko, perhaps?

"Hm," Rima thinks quietly to herself. "You know what? NO."

Yaya and I look at each other, and Yaya twitches her head slightly to the left.

The signal.

"But, Rima," I plead, my eyes softening as I sparkle in front of her. "I really wanna have the three of us make chocolates together! It would be so great, having fun making chocolates for our friends. Plus I really want to give some to Ikuto, and Tadase, and _Nagihiko..._"

Rima's eyes widen slightly and the mention of Nagihiko. BINGO!

Yaya and I smirk and we drag her into Yaya's kitchen, where mounds of ingredients and cooking supplies greet us.

* * *

><p>Finally, Tuesday - Valentine's Day - comes. When I arrive at school, I am immediately bombarded with lots of chocolates, and I thank people with a nod and a Cool and Spicy "Thanks".<p>

The whole Seiyo High School is bustling with activity. Girls run around with cute gift bags full of their own chocolates, giving them to their friends while saving the best chocolates for their boyfriend. People everywhere have little chocolates in their bag, some given and some to be given. Boys happily receive chocolates from their girlfriends, while others sit quietly, waiting to receive a chocolate from the girl of their dreams or scarfing down their bags of chocolate.

I soon run into Kukai, who is doing just that.

Scarfing down bags of chocolate, I mean.

"Yo Hinamori! Happy Valentine's day!" he shouts, his mouth full of the sweet treat.

"You too, Kukai! Oh yeah, I made you some chocolates," I say as I pull out a small white bag. He nods in thanks and shoves the chocolate in his mouth.

"Hey, so, have you seen Rima?" I ask. He points to the right, and I sprint to the spot under the tree where Rima is sitting.

Rima is reading a gag manga, her school bag on her side. I see a flash of pink inside the bag, and I smile to myself. Rima brought the chocolates!

"Hey Amu," she says in a monotone voice. "Has the bell rung yet?"

"No, Rima, we still some time until class starts. Soooo," I sit down and nudge her elbow. "When are you going to give Nagi the chocolates you made him?"

She stops reading and frowns. "Do I have to? Does he even like chocolate?"

"I think he'd like them if you gave it to him." I smile to myself, and imagine a scene where Rima gives Nagi the chocolates while suddenly confessing her undying love for him.

OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE SOOOO CUTE!

Apparently my eyes were sparkling and my mouth was gaping, because Rima chuckles after looking at my face. "What's wrong Amu, daydreaming about giving Ikuto chocolates?"

WHAT, NO.

"What? No!" I protest. "Not even close! Okay, maybe a little related, but not involving Ikuto!"

Rima brushes it off and turns back to her book. At that moment, the bell rings, and everyone hurriedly rushes to class.

As we stand up and run to the classroom, I hear Rima mumble, "I'll have to give him the chocolates during lunch..."

* * *

><p>After two hours of boring classes, it's finally lunch time.<p>

I sit next to Yaya at the lunch table, with Tadase and Kukai talking on the other side. I whisper into Yaya's ear, "Rima might give Nagi the chocolates soon," and Yaya squeals in delight.

"Amu-chii, the day has finally come. Those two are finally going to go out!"

"Hm? Whose finally going to go out?"

We turn to see Nagihiko walking toward us with his lunch, Rima following closely behind.

As they sit down, Nagihiko next to the guys and Rima to my right, Rima asks, "Yaya, have you been match-making again?"

I freeze. Has Rima figured it out? But she couldn't possibly have, we've been trying to match-make her and Nagi for years and she never said anything.

Unless...she's known all along? OH MY GOSH, WHAT DO I DO, I HAVE TO ALERT YAYA AND-

"Eh? No, no, Rima-tan's got it wrong! Yaya's talking about her latest shoujo manga!"

Rima looks suspiciously at Yaya, then at me. "But Amu doesn't read shoujo manga." Then she pokes me. "You don't read shoujo manga, do you?"

Cautiously aware of the whispers around me of 'Eh, Hinamori-san reads shoujo?' and 'But Cool and Spicy people don't read that!', I roll my eyes and flip my short pink hair. "Me? _Please_."

Okay, so maybe I have read a couple of shoujo mangas...but after hearing my classmates talk about that really popular one, _Kimi ni Todoku_ I got curious and started reading it. And I couldn't possibly stay away from that one manga with a Cool and Spicy character, just like me! What was it called..._Sugoi Chara_?

Rima just ignores the murmurs and eats her lunch in peace.

As conversation goes on in our table, Rima gets up and says, "Hey, Nagihiko, can you meet me outside?" Then she leaves.

"I wonder what that's about," Nagihiko wonders. He hurries to finish his lunch and soon leaves to join Rima.

"Yaya!" I exclaim, once he leaves. "It's finally time!"

"Yaya knows! Come on Amu-chii, let's hurry after them!"

So, leaving our lunch at the table, we trail Nagihiko secretly and slowly. We hide behind some bushes as Nagihiko meets Rima at a nearby tree.

Yaya pulls out her phone to record the whole thing. As we watch Rima and Nagihiko greet each other, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I jump.

"I didn't do any- oh, hey Kairi. EHH? What are Tadase-kun and Kukai doing here too?" I ask, surprised.

The three boys crouch behind the bushes next to us. "We were wondering what you two were up to," explains Tadase.

"Yup! This totally explains it," Kukai laughs silently. "Match-making days still not over, eh?"

Next to me, Yaya asks Kairi in a hushed voice, "Ne~ Kairi-kun~ What did you think of the dark chocolate Yaya made?"

"It was delicious, Y-Yaya," Kairi stammers. Awww, it seems like he's still not used to saying Yaya's name all these years.

Okay, going to put 'match-make Yaya and Kairi' onto my to-do list later.

A few feet away, Rima and Nagi start talking to each other. Through a small hole in the bushes, I peer at the two. They look so nice together!

"So, Nagihiko..." Rima starts awkwardly. "HappyValentinesDay."

Nagihiko smiles at Rima and takes the small pink box from her outstretched hands. He opens it and sees the mini heart shaped chocolates, covered with pink coating to match the box.

"Rima, did you make these?" Nagihiko asks, picking one up.

"Yeah, I did," Rima says, shuffling her feet. Then she looks up and glares at him. "Don't you dare make fun of how they taste."

Nagihiko tries one and makes a face. "Um, Rima, these chocolates-"

"Are absolutely disgusting, I know! I know!"

"-extremely, absolutely, amazingly delicious."

Rima gapes at him, then forms a large, rare smile. "Really?"

"Really. Thank you, Rima-chan."

Then the two pull into a hug, and Nagihiko picks Rima up and twirls her around.

OH MY GOSH THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE ADFADFAAHGIUDSHFDSKFJA.

On my small spot behind the bushes, I spazz as quietly as I can. I MEAN, HOW CAN YOU NOT SPAZZ AT THIS? IT'S ADORABLE!

"Pssttt, Yaya," I call. "You've got this all on video, right?"

"Of course!" Yaya whispers. She turns her attention back to her screen and suddenly, she squeals.

Next to her, Kairi facepalms and mumbles, "I think they heard you, Yaya."

My eyes widen and I turn my attention back on Rima and Nagihiko, who are walking toward the bush.

And not just any bush, the bush that all five of us were behind.

As quick as a ninja, Kairi crawls away into hiding, not wanting to be seen. Yaya hands her phone towards Tadase, giving him instructions to keep on recording.

Right as Yaya and I begin looking for a hiding place, Kukai gets up and waves at Rima and Nagi.

"Yo, guys, what's up?"

I facepalm. REALLY, KUKAI, REALLY?

And soon we seen the towering figures of Rima and Nagihiko looking at us over the bush.

"Amu-chan, Yaya-chan..." Nagihiko gives us his rare evil smile. "What are you doing behind those bushes?"

The two of us get up hurriedly and brush our skirts off. I open my mouth to say something, then quickly close it.

"Amu, Yaya," Rima coons with her sugary sweet voice. "Are you _spying_ on us?"

"PSSHHH, what? Noo." I say unconvincingly. WE'RE SCREWED WE'RE SCREWED WE'RE SCREWED.

"Ablasdfweoiajldfkjadsl," Yaya mumbles.

Kukai, still next to us, groans. "What Hinamori and Yuiki are _trying_ to say is that we know you guys have liked each other for _ages_! You guys have to go out already!"

"Yeah!" Yaya yells, having regained her confidence. "Yaya and Amu-chii been trying to match-make you guys since middle school!"

Rima and Nagi look at each other and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ehh? What's so funny, you two?" I ask.

The next thing I hear causes the biggest "EH?" out of me in years.

"You guys," Nagihiko says, addressing all five of us, "Rima and I have been dating for years already."

* * *

><p><strong>Aajsdkfajsdofiasdjkl. Oh gosh, this was pretty bad. ;n; Lol sorry you had to read my poor attempt at Rimahiko in Amu's point of view. It was <em>so<em> hard to write Amu's POV, and in the end I ended up writing as if it were me in her position. YES I SPAZZ DO NOT JUDGE ME OTL**

**Anyways, uhh, Happy Valentine's Day? I'm spending the day stuffing chocolate in my mouth and hanging out with my _"homies_" plus Computer-kun, Internet-chan, and Food-kun. And of course with all you awesome internet people out there~ Thanks for reading! *q*  
><strong>


End file.
